


Spoils of War

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>军医JohnX土著Sherlock</p>
<p>    领头的士兵向John呲牙而笑，把肩上扛的人随意地塞进John的帐篷里。“瞧咱们给医生带了什么来了，”其他人跟着发出窃笑，“刚熟透的果子，你懂。”</p>
<p>原文地址见内</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VillainsVindication](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainsVindication/gifts).
  * A translation of [Spoils of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727715) by [VillainsVindication](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainsVindication/pseuds/VillainsVindication). 



——————————

 

听见士兵们归来的动静，John从杂志里抬头。今天早晨曾有一小支队伍去往东边，直至此刻日落时分方才回营。John起身朝帐篷外走。他希望没人有什么大碍，John是很喜欢医生这份工作，但他并不希望自己的士兵遭受伤病折磨。

迎接他的是一片喧嚷吵闹声和吠叫的猎犬。骑兵们下了马，将坐骑牵走，步兵们则纷纷散去。有一小伙士兵朝他走来，其中一人肩上扛着另一个。见此情景John先是重重叹了口气，但，随着对方的接近，John逐渐看清了：那群家伙正互相推推搡搡，挤眉弄眼地，绝对不是有战友受伤的表情。

领头的士兵向John呲牙而笑，把肩上扛的人随意地塞进John的帐篷里。“瞧咱们给医生带了什么来了，”其他人跟着发出窃笑，“刚熟透的果子，你懂。”

John朝那人瞥去，对上的是一双木然的、明显受到惊吓的眼睛。那人头发近乎黑色，是非常罕见的卷发，却不幸粘着干涸的血迹。不过最令人担心的还是对方脚踝上鲜血的味道。那里被咬得惨不忍睹，士兵们还罔顾他的伤把手脚都捆了起来。他一定痛得很厉害。

John极力表现得无动于衷。“Trevor，你的猎犬不应追逐平民，尤其是儿童和Omega们。”

被指名的男人只是耸肩：“可那家伙没待在屋子里，他乱跑呢，不能怪我的狗。”

他说的是事实。普通百姓会在家门口悬挂白色的纸张或布料以示与战事无关。而一旦他们离开家门，就意味着作为士兵踏上战场。这时另一个家伙凑上来：“要我说他长得挺奇怪。不过这里大多数人都这样。你对我们一直很好，上尉。我们觉得要给你找点乐子，是吧？”他们又开始互相推来蹭去发出下流的笑声。John是个alpha，他们都知道，并且大多数士兵也是一样。这也就是为什么许多作为“战利品”的Omega们甚至都无法活到被抓回营地的缘故。

不管眼下情况如何，知道士兵们对自己心怀尊重，John还是很开心。他不是第一次收到这样的“礼物”了，不过至少每一次都是出于士兵们的好意。

John点头表示了谢意。对方三三两两地走远，他又在帐篷口站了片刻，视线在人群当中逡巡，寻找是否有人需要治疗。那些小伤小痛士兵们可以自己料理，很幸运，他没有找到更严重的伤员。于是John钻进帐篷然后放下门帘。

——————

天色已暗，被严实地系好的帐篷里面一片漆黑。John很快点起灯笼。摇曳的火光照耀着那个omega，一眼看去他好像已经失去了意识。不过John走近时对方倏地睁开眼。

“别……”他的声音暗哑而轻微，或许是因为叫喊过度的关系。John知道这个omega一定吓坏了，于是他后退几步先在地上准备铺垫。他另铺了一条毯子，打开医药箱。不管给这个omega吃或者喝什么东西都只会落得被吐一身的下场，有此认知的John不得不采取其他方案。他抓了一把药草放进一个石碗里，根据经验这大概是手头最有效的镇痛药了。

他感觉到omega的眼睛一直盯着自己。John从快要熄灭的火堆里挑出一块灼热的煤丢进碗里，等待药草被熏烤出辛辣的烟雾，然后把药碗放在床边。其他所需的一切都已就绪，因为只要有队伍出征John就会事先准备好：大罐的热水，冷水，毛巾，木质夹板，还有相关专业参考书。

John转身再一次靠近那个omega。“你必须让我看看伤口，”他努力以安抚的口吻说道，“它们很痛吧。”而omega只是嗤之以鼻地拼命往远处挪。“我[i]绝对[/i]什么都不会让你做，”他声音刺耳，“别碰我。”

John耸肩，他已经很习惯对付这种顽固的家伙了。“好吧，不过你知道那样的话你的脚就废了。很快感染会蔓延到骨髓，到时候要救你只能截肢。当然啦……”他存心与那个男人冰冷的目光对视，“那是你自找的。”

那个男人眯起眼，一副不为所动的样子。

John望天，站起来走到对方身后。他身形不高大，其实非常强壮有力，所以轻轻松松就伸手到omega的腋下把他朝垫子上拖去。对方立刻嘶吼着挣扎着，甚至在John的前臂咬了一口。John忍着。因高热而神志不清的士兵也经常对他这么干，所谓职业风险。

最后他总算把那家伙安放到干净垫子上，背后用毛毯给他靠坐着。男人还是发出低低的吼叫，只是早已在剧痛下放弃挣扎。John把熏烤的药碗端到他腿上，手指轻柔地按住对方没有受伤的半边脑袋，抓着头发把他凑到烟雾上方让他吸入。

“这是什么？”那人问道，因为被熏出泪水而闭上眼睛。

“缓解疼痛，安抚受惊情绪的药草。”

“我没有受惊。”这句反驳没有他刚才的抵抗来的强烈了。熏烟已经开始让他放松。John放开他的头发，用冷水打湿毛巾后在omega怪异的目光下绕到他另一侧，然后轻轻地抹去对方脸颊和脖子上的血迹。omega没有躲避。血污下是大块白皙的、无瑕的皮肤，老实说John还有些心动。他很美，显然是被娇生惯养着长大的，没有任何伤疤或者瑕疵。John冲干净他的头发，用创可贴覆盖那儿的伤口。本来看上去出血很厉害，不过洗干净再看就根本不那么可怕了。这样忙碌了一会John的胳膊开始发酸，于是他坐开一点儿好喘口气。

起初，帐篷污浊的气味和血腥味混杂了药草烟雾，把omega的气息都遮挡住了。但现在熏烟逐渐淡去，潜在的仿佛新鲜露水与奶香味就使John垂涎欲滴起来。

毫无疑问，这个omega快要发情了，也就是刚才士兵的美妙形容：“熟透了的果子”。他看起来已经因为之前的遭遇而一片凌乱。他穿着当地的传统服饰——一件长袍，本来有彩色腰带系着，但现在被扯得大开，几乎滑下一侧肩膀而显得太过暴露。另一仅存的衣物是条松松垮垮的长裤，脚踝和双足则光裸着，只有捆绑的绳子而已。

在自己的国家这样裸露脖子和脚踝是闻所未闻的，是一种挑逗，是一种禁忌。但在当地却很平常。这也是他的国家将这些土著视为野人的原因之一。当然John知道根本问题不在于此。

他吸了一口气重新振作精神，然后端开只剩一点点灰烬的药碗。“如果我解开你的脚，你会踢我吗？”

“会。”

John忍俊不禁。这个omega和之前同样状况下的其他人不一样。对方迷惑地看着他，一边慢慢地摇着头试图让头发干得快一些。那家伙的黑色发卷落在脸颊上。那两边的颧骨……

John努力移开视线，嘴角还忍不住上扬。“好吧，至少你很诚实。”他带着笑意，费力地站起来从腰间拔出一把匕首。那个omega僵住了。“没事的，”John保证道，“我只是必须检查一下你的脚踝。”他等待着对方的许可，但那家伙就是板着脸。

慢慢地，John开始切割绳子，从咬伤的部位将它们解开。看清伤势John摇了摇头。Victor的猎犬又大又凶猛，几乎咬碎了这个人的脚踝。即使此刻给予再多救治将来他也必然留下跛足的后遗症。John再度开始清洁工作，没有挨踢倒是令他很惊讶。浸湿毛巾时他抬头，发现那个人正端详着他。

“我没有想到会被带给一个治疗师。”他第一次主动开口，“还以为会被直接送到头目那里。”

John点点头，继续手上的工作，“是的，换作其他营地或许就是那样了，不过我们的将军并不……亲近你的族人。”

“话中含义是你比较亲近。”

John咬牙，片刻后回答：“不管战场上还是战场下我都救过许多士兵，而每一次，只要可以的话，我也一样在帮助你的族人。平民百姓没有任何理由被牵连到战争中。我只是想用一种比较含蓄的方式说明我们将军是个种族主义者。”

他对这个omega的气恼使得下一步他最痛恨的工作能够顺利进行。一抓住对方的裤脚，John就发现他开始颤抖。

“不，不要……”omega的手臂依然无法动弹，他除了扭过头假装不知道自己正在被脱衣服之外什么都不能做。John一边提着布料以免接触伤口一边把他的裤子脱了下来。他这样做毫无恶意，只是处理伤口和骨折必须为之，但他也知道对那个omega来说都是一回事。脱下裤子之后对方用长袍盖住下身，看起来好像冷静了一点。不管怎样，他都紧紧并拢着双腿。

John把裤子丢到旁边开始着手最困难的部分。他尽可能动作轻柔，但一动到骨头对方就哭叫出来拼命地躲。

“别动，否则只会愈弄愈糟。”John温和地警告他。那个omega激烈地摇晃着脑袋，没办法，药草的镇痛作用极其有限。“试着深呼吸，好吗？”John停下动作等了一会儿，男人闭紧了眼睛，然后，总算配合起来。

等到脚踝骨头对接得还算满意，John便先用绷带包扎了一圈，然后上夹板一起固定。他试图抬起对方的脚架到医药箱上，但那意味着男人就要张开腿了。他一动不动。“好吧。”John叹了口气，就这么让他两脚并拢放在地上。那男人气喘吁吁，额头上都是汗，John又打湿一块干净毛巾为他抹了把脸。他想要把这当作是因为忍痛的缘故，但鼻子却闻出不一样的诱因。

他尽量选择无视。谈话一向是个分散注意力的好方法。

“为什么你要跑？你的alpha呢？”第二个问题才是最烦扰他的。对方以年龄来看显然应该已经结合，他的alpha在战争中被杀了吗？如果是那样，这个omega就完全有理由痛恨他。

男人活动了下肩膀，大概酸得厉害。“如果我说只想喝点水，你愿意解开我的双手吗？”

John踌躇了一下。有这样的伤在，对方也不能真的对他造成什么危害。

“那么你愿意回答我的问题吗？”

omega点点头，于是John割断了他手腕上的绳子，给他用高脚杯装了一杯冷水。

双手一获得自由，男人就开始收拾衣服遮蔽自己，把领子拉到喉咙口，下摆则盖掉一部分大腿。他还重新把腰带系得更紧一些。John也不知道在逐渐浓烈的气息下他还想怎么掩盖自己。

他喝了几口水，然后说道：“你一直说‘我的族人’，”他的视线垂落了下去，“我没有族人，上尉。我的父亲是别国来的旅行学者，甚至可能与你同籍。”他又喝了一口，“他没有多做逗留就走了。而我一出生，我的父亲就被他真正的alpha愤怒地杀害，然后凶手又依法被流放。”

这么多年来John听闻了诸多病患的遭遇，生活幸福的人本身就未必会参军。但这一次不知为何，他格外为之动容。或许因为对方是omega，他心存偏颇吧，他总觉得这个群体应该获得照料。John能感觉到在他平淡的口吻下埋藏了更为艰苦的故事。

“我的兄长尽最大努力把我抚养长大。但是，他只是出于义务勉强而为。我们同母异父，我又是那个野种。”John压抑下了伸手抚摸他，安慰他的冲动。他知道对方不会欢迎他这么做。“我成年就必须立刻离开兄长的房屋，只能四处游荡。这里的alpha对我这种人没有兴趣，我从未……”他轻叹，“我从未真正和一个alpha在一起过，更别说结合。”

最终，他抬起头，对上John的视线。“我无家可归宿，无人可依靠，所以，我逃跑。”

John的心快碎了。在他的祖国从没听说过一个omega只能在街上流浪的事。“你叫什么名字？”

对方讽刺地笑了。“别人叫我Sherlock。他们都说那是我的父亲真正赋予我的名字。”

[i]Sherlock[/i]。

意为[i]金发[/i]。

在这座小岛上这是一个名副其实的侮辱。让他永远带着那个暂居此地的父亲留下的枷锁，永远无法逃离。这是他在这个社会上的位置，即使有着和别人一样的黑发，大家也都明白他不是同族。

“那真是……”John说不下去，不知道自己该怎么说下去。

Sherlock耸肩。“我习惯了，不需要你的怜悯。”

“不是怜悯。”John走到上锁的柜子前，掏出一瓶上好的蜂蜜酒。他给自己倒了一大杯，又盈满Sherlock手里的那个杯子，然后在铺垫旁边摊开一条毯子躺上去，喝了一大口。Sherlock看着他，显然又迷惑起来。

“呃，我的名字叫John Watson。很高兴认识你。”他遥遥举杯干了一口，Sherlock犹犹豫豫地也跟着喝起来。

片刻沉默，Sherlock转身面向他。“你让我很惊讶，John。我被带到这里的原因我们都心知肚明，”他有点儿脸红了，“但你……”

John喝光剩下的蜂蜜酒，躺倒在毯子上，双手枕在头后。“我们士兵也并非都是无耻之徒。”

“我明白。”Sherlock不自在地动了动。“显然这不是你第一次遇上这种事。”John瞟向他。“哦，得了，这点推理根本没有难度。他们把我丢进来时你一点也不惊讶。”

John微笑着闭上眼。那时候Sherlock还被吓得七荤八素意识不清呢，他是怎么看出来的？聪明的家伙。“嗯嗯。”

“所以然后……通常会怎么样？”Sherlock的声音和他的气息一起涌向John，眼前一片漆黑再加上酒精确有帮助，但John还是觉得自己有很长一段时间没有经受这么严峻的考验。

“然后就没有然后了。通常到现在这个时候他们都已经逃跑，你看，我睡着了嘛。”John笑着说，“等我醒来人都没了。”

“噢。”Sherlock看着自己脚踝上的包扎。“但我走不了。”

这句话击中了John的某个部位，他不得不翻过身，不让那个omega看见自己醒目的勃起。他[i]不是野兽[/i]，真的不是。都怪Sherlock，没有结合，又那么美，那么孤独，那么未经染指，那么湿……

——————————

Sherlock扭动着，不舒服地扯着自己的衣服。他已经湿透了，把衣服弄得一塌糊涂。放在过去的话他早已躲进一条小巷或者一座桥底之类的地方，脱下衣服，呃，处理自己的热潮。他仿佛不能控制自己被那个alpha吸引过去的视线。尽管心里明白这一切都该归咎荷尔蒙，可那个军医的气息实在太好闻。他很清楚John也兴奋得不行，而大脑更是背叛了他，只顾着思考那个人的勃起会有多大。

荒谬。

他叹息着在地铺上躺下了，长袍紧裹身体。这种情况下他还能睡得着吗？Sherlock本来就不太睡觉，但在热潮中他无从选择，睡眠多少还能让他放松一下。他极少沦落到……自慰的地步。想到这里，他的脸烫得更厉害。每次那么做他就有种输给生理欲求的感觉，他只会瞳孔扩大，目光失焦，血脉贲张。这样的他是全然脆弱与无助的。他绝不会在一个冲动起来就会强暴自己的alpha身边那么做。

他眼皮沉重，慵懒地半合着，再一次望向John的背影。也许强暴是说得太重了点。这位医生显然是个有道德尊严的人，是Sherlock人生经验中初次接触的存在。他就继续那样无法入睡地痛苦地躺着，聆听John平稳的呼吸，以及营地渐渐沉寂下去的喧哗。最后只有巡夜士兵的脚步声了。现在，他还能逃走吗？

Sherlock坐了起来，用力太猛，腹部狠狠绞紧。不。到了这个时候要逃走已经太迟。即使他还爬得动身体也依然被热潮制约着，发情的气息更有如甜美的诱惑。没有别的选择了，他只能试着躺得舒服一点尽量睡过去。

他用最轻手轻脚的方式解开腰带脱下长袍。他不想弄醒John，不知道对方是佯装还是真的入睡了。他再度躺好，把没有受伤的那条腿分开了一点儿。这只让情欲的气息变得更浓厚。Sherlock暗骂自己。alpha的味道近在咫尺，几乎与他若即若离，这份从未获得的美味使他的热潮更强烈。他的身体正在召唤着alpha。

越是抗拒，体内那种疼痛的空虚感就越加重。

他悲惨地躺了一会儿。

巡夜士兵硬梆梆的脚步声又接近了，但是这一次他们停在了帐篷前。Sherlock的呼吸凝滞了。‘继续走吧，这里没你们要的’。他绝望地想着。但那无济于事，卫兵已经蹲下来把帐篷入口掀起几分。门帘虽然被紧紧扎牢，但真要有人想闯入也起不了多大作用，Sherlock仿佛能听见敞篷外的alpha士兵正在嗅着自己的气息。

惊慌失措之下Sherlock只能想到唯一保护自己的方法。他翻身抓住John的肩膀。John惊醒了，迷糊困惑地坐起来，Sherlock不得不把他拖到自己身上。不过因为有其他士兵的气息钻入帐篷里，那个alpha很快回过神来。

John用整个身体压住Sherlock，发出可怕的警告式的咆哮。这让Sherlock本就剧烈的心跳又快了一拍。John的声音比他想象中来的凶狠，有力地回荡在他的身体里。Sherlock注意到外面的士兵放下帘子，在John的警告下退却了。接着，令人恐惧的吼声又慢慢转为温存，而John开始在他身上厮磨，来到脖颈处轻轻啃咬。

Sherlock在这窘迫的感触下发出哀鸣，许久未处理的情热使他渴望。他并不想主动这么做的，不是吗？可是John，还是睡意朦胧的John，却开始慢慢地用下身研磨他，Sherlock立刻沉沦了。

他呜咽着抬起没有受伤的腿盘在John的腰间。他甚至把臀部往下挪了挪好感受John隔了一层衣服挑逗着他的性器。有一条火热的舌头肆意舔舐他的脖子，Sherlock全身起了鸡皮疙瘩，无助地扭动着。“John……”

“嘘。”alpha继续舔着他的脖子，舌尖来到他的耳后轻弹。这份刺激直击Sherlock的欲望中心，小腹积聚着一团火热。John放开他，花了几秒钟扯下自己的上衣，然后更凶猛地回到猎物身上，唾液里自动分泌出麻醉物质，随着他的啃咬渗入Sherlock的皮肤，使他留有触感而不觉疼痛。接着，Sherlock便感觉John的牙齿嵌进自己。

他屏息，然后哭喊起来。此刻的入侵是随将到来的狂风暴雨的预警。

一边标记着他的John空出一只手来急切地把裤子往下拉，直到露出性器。Sherlock抽了口气，大腿内侧感受到那个器官的热度。John的胳膊环住Sherlock的细腰把他抬起来一点儿，另一只手轻抚他的背脊。

如同抚慰，Sherlock睫毛扇动着，睁开眼。他仍感到极其恐慌，但John的一举一动都那么体贴细致。这个alpha显然知道该怎么照顾他。

不知为何，Sherlock相信他。

他举起颤抖的双手抚摸John的头发。这般微小的，顺从的动作使John发出愉悦的低哼，他抚过Sherlock优美的腰线来到臀部牢牢捏紧了，Sherlock紧张地吞口水，穴口被John的性器抵住了。

在行将寂灭的灯笼的火光中，John慢慢滑入那火热秘境。Sherlock全身颤栗仿佛有电流闪过，第一次被打开身体的激越感中快感与痛苦交织。他呻吟得越来越响，等John完完全全地插入后他哭叫着把头往后仰，各种不同的感觉流窜不停：令人欲吐不能的热潮，陌生的侵入，还有满溢感和不知所措。上帝，John在他体内，如此坚硬，如此深刻……

John松开牙齿。他把那个小伤口清理干净，以分散自己急欲横冲直撞的意念。即使这样半梦半醒的状态下他也还是足够清楚地意识到Sherlock太紧张，需要时间适应。他温柔地在Sherlock的卷发间亲昵，低喃着一些毫无意义的话语来安抚他。“完美，你太完美了。”

Sherlock的呼吸减慢了，变得平稳起来。终于有思考空间的他开始担心自己那只受伤的脚踝。毫无疑问，此刻的行为会让它雪上加霜。但John一直咕哝着他是多美多迷人，Sherlock不禁抛开了这顾虑。

他在一片未知的领域里，只有不断高涨的欲望促使他行动。Sherlock微微地扭了起来，John忍不住往前挺腰，撞到了某个敏感的区域。omega又一次哭叫出声，John便渴切地开始抽插。

他们汗湿的身体彼此磨蹭，情爱的淫靡声响充斥整个帐篷，仿佛这世上只剩他们两人存在似地。他们太合适，如同天造地设，John勃起的性器擦过Sherlock体内每一个激发快感的地方。

Sherlock原以为会更激烈。不知是John太体贴，抑或是他享受这样的愉悦。不管是哪一种Sherlock都不再担心自己的脚了。被占有的感觉也好，有John持续地进出的感觉也好，Sherlock只是喘息，呜咽。他清楚地意识到这一次高潮将不同于以往任何经验。情热驱使他们粗暴激烈地交媾，但在温存的欢爱中到达顶点感觉更亲密幸福一些。

又一次冲撞，他感到John的性器顶端有结开始膨胀。

啊啊，上帝。

Sherlock的脚趾都蜷缩起来。“我要，我……”他的指甲划过John的背脊留下抓痕，把John抱的更近。John的结刺入他的身体，他射了出来，倒在Sherlock身上，又一次咬住他留下的标记，把Sherlock仅存的理智摧毁殆尽。

Sherlock的背弓了起来，甬道收缩着，然后。

他视线一片白朦，世界变得悄然无声，只有身体那么敏锐地感知了一切。他的莹白色精液喷洒在两人中间。

——————

John慢慢摇动臀部，那个器官仍然深埋在眼前的omega体内。他呻吟了一声，尽情享受着Sherlock那绞紧、吸吮的里部。感觉太好。他小腹抽动了几下，又为身下白皙的美人儿注入一股热液。

他的舌尖舔过自己的牙齿，舔净每一丝Sherlock的甜美血液。看着对方闪烁的双眼他不由露出怜爱的笑容。那家伙的脸红得可以滴下血来，目光还空空的，仍然沉浸在高潮荡漾中。如此满足的Sherlock让John的一部分内心正在窃喜。

只是还有一部分却为Sherlock的沉默而忧虑。

过了一会儿，John的结消退了。他小心翼翼地退出去，然后把刚才都没完全脱掉的裤子再拉好，系上。

他回头望向用手肘支撑着自己抬起上半身的Sherlock。他尴尬地清清嗓子。“好吧……我并非有意为之。”

Sherlock笑了，不过他撇开了脸，似乎想遮掩自己的笑容。“没关系。”

“真的？”John不知道。Sherlock是被自己的士兵强行带来的，怎么看也不象没关系的样子。但对方却点着头，令John更为惊讶地——朝他靠近了一点点，拉起毯子。“好了，医生，”他的微笑令声音也变得甜蜜，“请你等明天早晨再继续天人交战。我累极了。”

John大笑，松了口气，肩膀也不知不觉垂下来了。

他钻进毯子里躺下，搂住夏洛克。那个omega把脸埋进John的颈窝，让毛毯包裹住两人。John亲吻那些在鼻尖打转的卷毛，深深地吸气，汲取两人结合后的气息，以及似有若无的欢爱的余味。

没错，他可以等明天再思考何去何从。

至于今晚，他们就先休息吧。

 

END


End file.
